mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Muerteless/Transcript
Psychic: 'As consort to the spirit world, I now commence this seance. Ploobus, plectrum, spaghetti, granola. I now summon the unliving! ''shakes, thunders are heard, the crystal ball shines; ghost comes out of the crystal ball * '''Ghost: '''Why have you disturbed me? * '''Psychic: '''Because, you keep forgetting to replace the roll! ''empty toilet paper roll As roommates, we all have to do our part. * Ghost: '''I know, but it wasn't me this time. 'Twas Gale who left things... unreplenished. * '''Psychic: '''Gale? * '''Gale: '''Sorry. * '''Psychic: ''screams'' * Carlos: ''laughs'' How cheesy. Who would ever be frightened by that? * Bebe: softly * Carlos: '''Hey! Bebe, you mind? * '''Bebe: '''Sorry, Carlos. I just never seen a seance before. * '''Ramon Kayla and Melanie: '''did someone say seance. * '''Jorge: I'm performed a seance when i was alive.(Flashes back to Jorge as a child in kindergarden) * '''Jorge:(out loud to no one in particular)'' Someday I'll performing a seance! (cheesy smile)(other kids laughs at him.)(flashback ends),in fear. * Beatrice:Look,Bebe performed a seance.(Beatrice,Lenny and other kids laughing) * Bebe: oh hi Beatrice,we're gonna perform a seance at Mercy Manor.booms * Lenny: ha, how come everyone believes that summoning a ghost child,it's a dumb myth. * Ramon: Come on sis,we're summoning a ghost child who is neglected by her parents and abused by her older sister. * Beatrice: bet you can't.Hermanito * Ramon:how about midnight. * Beatrice:fine,have it your way if a ghost child haunt our brains and possess our living bodies.and other kids laughs * Ramon:allright gang,seance time.[The six cheer. "SEANCE TIME" logo pops up and skulls fill up the screen to shift to the next scene.they walking up a road on a very stormy night. Carlos is holding an umbrella, which the wind blows away, but Bebe covers him with her umbrella.] * Carlos: This stinks! Hey, how much longer till we get to the mysterious house? * Bebe: Let me check the spooky invite sent to us by a ghost. [Takes letter out from her jacket] Oh. We're here. * Melanie: Yoo-hoo! [Camera pans to the left to show Melanie, Ramon, Kayla, Jorge and Enrique, all wearing pajamas as well.] Hey guys! * Bebe: what's up? * Melanie: Why yes indeed. Although according to the invitation, we're supposed to use skull necklaces. * Bebe: [Clears throat and reads note] Esteemed guests, I am your host. I am a ghost.[Everyone gasps] * Bebe: By the time you finish reading this, I will posses one of you and use your body to kill everyone in the house.[Everyone gasps again.] * Enrique: We gotta get out of here! [Runs to the door.] * Bebe: Enrique, wait! It says anyone who will try to leave will die! * Enrique: Nonononononono! [Pulls door handle][Lightning flashes and the power goes out, and when it turns back on, reveals a now-skeleton chihuahua. Everyone gasps in shock.] * Carlos: He's DEAD!!! * Jorge: Yeaaaaah, right. * Bebe: Whad'ya mean "Yeaaaah, right"? * Jorge: [Walks over to Enrique's skeleton] Come on. You don't remember when I pulled the same trick on your birthday? [Picks up Enrique's skull.] I used the fake skeletons. [Makes Enrique's mouth move the same time he is speaking.] To make you think everyone was dead. *'Carlos: '''Ahh, simple, my friend. Tonight, we shall make contact with the unliving! ''roars By performing... a seance! roars *'Ramon: '''Then can we take a nap? *'Carlos: No. *'''Ramon: ''screams roarschanges to The Muerte gang meditating; Bebe puts a skull with a candle on it on a table'' *'Bebe:' As consort to the spirit world, I know commence this seance! I shall invoke the specter of Aggie by reading from The Sacred Text. Aggie are you with us please give us a sign. I now summon the spirit of Aggie! silence fine have it your waythroat,chanting in Spanish cadáveres enterrados en el barro que es negro de la muerte Quiero que vuelvas is heard, skulls laughing scaring them, turns red and shows a spirit of Aggie who is crying *'Ramon: 'gasps Aggie you're alive! *'Bebe: 'nervously Uh, if Aggie finds out if we're singing a better song. *'Jorge:' Melanie, if Aggie won't get back to her body,we're like to hear you sing.cheesy *'Melanie: '''i think i rather be a ghost,throat(singing)La linda manita que tiene el bebé. !Qué linda, qué bella, qué preciosa es! !Qué linda manita la que tengo yo! !Qué linda manita, que Dios me la dió.! La linda manita que tiene el bebé. !Qué linda, qué bella, qué preciosa es! !Qué linda manita la que tengo yo! !Qué linda, qué bella, que Dios me la..... *'Jorge: Big Finish. *'Melanie: 'singingdióoooo.!!!!!!(Ramon and Jorge take two bones and adjust her mouth to a wide grin.)soul returns to her body. *'''Jorge: Haha! Gotcha, dude! Two for two! *'Melanie': WHAT!? *'Beatrice': how come Melanie sings a lullaby and i don't. *'Kayla': So everyone's okay. *'Lenny': Yeah, see?! [Lenny is dragged by Beatrice.] *'Beatrice': i can't believe they won't let me sing like (singing poorly) What a lovely, tiny hand the baby has (got)! How lovely, how lovely, how fine it is!?!terrible singing causes Enrique to get mad and attack Beatrice and Lenny. *'Bebe': Haha, nice try, Melanie. Let's get outta here. *'Melanie': That one's going in the afterlife. [she puts a hand to her head] Aaaaand... It's gone. Category:Transcripts